l5rfandomcom-20200216-history
Taint
Taint is the process of physical and mental corruption gained by entering or associating with the Shadowlands, oni, or the practice of maho, or blood magic. The taint is a physical manifestation of Jigoku's hold on the mortal realm. Legend of the Five Rings: Third Edition Page 261 Protection from the Taint The best way to be safe from the taint is to never contract it in the first place. The blessed nature of jade keeps corruption away from the bearer, but only for a while. The jade absorbs the taint, turning black and soft after a while. A single finger of jade, called a finger because it is the length of a man's finger, will protect one man for a week. Jade was easily available until 1133, and since then there has been a wide shortage. Jade after 1133 was only given to high ranking samurai by their daimyo. Legend of the Five Rings: Third Edition Page 261 Dangers of the Taint There are numerous ways for Rokugani to contract the taint. Foremost is spending time in the Shadowlands. If the person has any open, unbound wounds while in the Shadowlands then the likelyhood of contracting the taint is drastically increased. The taint can be contracted by eating or drinking tainted food, and as such Maho-tsukai have been known to attempt to taint water supplies and rice fields to cause chaos. Shugenja calling upon the kami while in the Shadowlands often summon kansen instead, and kansen love to taint shugenja. Dying in the Shadowlands often means being ressurected as a zombie. This can only be prevented if the body is decapitated or burned. Legend of the Five Rings: Third Edition Pages 261-262 Symptoms of the Taint As the taint develops the person afflicted begins to show mental and physical signs of corruption. Skin will turn paler, hair becomes greasy and they will often have the appearance of being ill. They can become short-tempered, quick to respond to any percieved threats, and if the taint is unchecked the person will lose more and more control over their actions. In the end the taint will completely overcome the person, turning them into a monster under the control of Jigoku. Symptoms are individual to each case, but they all end with the same result. Any tainted people are kept under close watch by Imperial authorities, but are generally left to live in peace so long as the affliction is not dangerous to others. The Kuni Witch Hunters and other similar organizations created a system to rate how dangerous each tainted person is. The Witch Hunters keep an eye on all tainted individuals, and will not hesitate to act when the symptoms have progressed too far. Legend of the Five Rings: Third Edition Page 262 First Degree - Passive Infection This level of taint has no mental symptoms, and little danger of spreading the taint to others. The Kuni rarely punish anyone at this stage. They are checked on monthly to see if they have progressed to another level. The person is not allowed to marry without informing the prospective spouse and family. Any violation of this protocol is considered a "mental symptom", which is ground for execution. The taint at this stage will manifest itself in the form of nightmares. Physically the person will be prone to nausea, vomiting and uncontrolled trembling. They might start mumbling to themselves, without even realising it. Legend of the Five Rings: Third Edition Page 262 Second Degree - Active Infection At this level the first mental symptoms begin, and the taint can be spread to others. At this point the subject is given a choice of seppuku or joining the Damned by the Witch Hunters. From this point on they will be under constant supervision by the Kuni. The person at this stage will start to become paranoid and irritated by those around him. They feel they cannot trust anyone, and that everyone must be secretely tainted. Hallucinations occur, and the subject starts to hear the voices of kansen. Legend of the Five Rings: Third Edition Page 262 Third Degree - Deadly Infection At this level the taint is so extreme that anyone who has reached this level are executed by the Witch Hunters when caught. Seppuku is not an option, as they cannot be trusted to have a choice. The taint presents in ways unique to each individual. Some choose to disregard their hygiene and stop bathing. Others exibit extreme homicidal behaviour. Some cough blood, others become gaunt and some even grow long black fingernails. They become very unpredictable, and as such very dangerous. Legend of the Five Rings: Third Edition Pages 262-263 Fourth Degree - Embrace of the Dark This category includes those possessed by demons using the taint for supernatural powers. They should be executed by decapitation immediately. For the most part symptoms continue as before, and people at this stage fall into two categories. Madmen or Lost. Madmen have completely lost their minds and are nothing more than bestial. Lost retain their intelligence, but are complete slaves of Jigoku. Legend of the Five Rings: Third Edition Page 263 Living with the Taint Contracting the taint means a doomed life of struggle and hardship. The taint will influence their decisions, and eventually devour their soul. Merely having the taint changes ones personality, causing tics and acting in unbecoming ways. The taint will increase at varying intervals depending on the mental and physical strength of the person who became tainted. Drinking Tea of Jade Petals will slow the progression to a near standstill. Legend of the Five Rings: Third Edition Page 263 Removing the Taint Other than a few very special cases there is no way of removing the taint. Drinking Tea of Jade Petals will slow the taint, and is one of the most popular ways to combat the taint. Th tea is harvested from specially grown lotus blossoms sprinkled with jade powder known only to the monks of the Jade Lotus. The monks secretly work with the Kuni Witch Hunters, telling them who buys the tea. One of the few reliable ways of removing the taint completely are the Tears of the First Emperor, which are in the possession of the wife of the Doji Daimyo. They permanently remove the taint at the cost of the tainted persons life. The ronin band called the Unbroken developed a technique that gradually removed the taint by killing Shadowlands creatures. The technique however also drastically shortens their lifespan, and those who join the Unbroken may never leave. The kiho Rest, My Brother also manages to lower the taint within a person, but at the cost of terrible pain and damage to the body. Even if the target survives, the procedure can not be done more than once a week, making it a slow, painful process. Legend of the Five Rings: Third Edition Pages 256,263 Powers of the Taint Those who embrace the taint are granted certain gifts to make the embrace slightly more appitizing. People with the taint find they are capable of gearter feats of strength, agility, stamina or reflexes. For those who wish to mingle in society without being discovered it is possible to carry a jade sliver corrupted by the taint. This protects the bearer agianst detection and pure magic. This jade sliver will only last for approximately five days before crumbling into dust. Legend of the Five Rings: Third Edition Page 264 Shadowlands Powers Those who attempt to draw upon the powers of the taint, either subconciously or willingly, will find there are varous deformities or mental twistings as the price. Legend of the Five Rings: Third Edition Page 264 Minor Powers These are just minor abilites giving the tainted individual powers above the norm. Learning more powers increases the persons taint further. Legend of the Five Rings: Third Edition Pages 264-265 * Blackened Claws * Blessing of the Dark One * Child of Darkness * Jade Sense * Master of Blood * Master of Shadows * Uncanny Speed * Unholy Beauty * Unholy Stamina * Unholy Vision Major Powers These powers are more impressive than the minor ones, but also cause a greater increase in taint. Major powers can only be gained if the person already has a minor power. Legend of the Five Rings: Third Edition Pages 264-266 * Above the Elements * Beside the Darkness * Blood Domination * Blood Knows Blood * Chosen of Fu Leng * Father of Lies * Greater Blessing of the Dark One * Terrible Armor * Unearthly Regeneration * Unholy Strength Greater Powers Greater powers are terrible to behold and can causegreat devastation. They come at a higher price however, severly increasing their taint. Greater powers can only be gained if the person already has a major power. Legend of the Five Rings: Third Edition Pages 264,266-267 * Beast of Fu Leng * Drawing Out the Darkness * Feeding on Flesh * Outside the Elements * Protection of the Dark * Thy Master's Will Deformities and Scarring Some of the Shadowlands powers cause deformities or scarring in the person. Deformities make the person appear inhuman, and therefore it is harder for them to conceal their dark secret. Scarring is a major sign of a maho user, which is easier to hide, but very damning if discovered. Legend of the Five Rings: Third Edition Page 264 Endnotes Category:Shadowlands Category:Articles with Pictures *